


They Don't Make Posters of My Kind of Life

by Allonsy86



Series: Fletchings and Arrowheads [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy86/pseuds/Allonsy86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One line dialogue prompts from Pinterest and around the net like "It's raining and the tent is leaking."<br/>Spoilers for Season 3. Set primarily between Seasons 3 and 4, for now.<br/>(I still suck at summaries. Don't look so shocked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delicate Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo, boy. I love me a Felicity babble but even I don't know where this one came from. (Well, I sort of do. OH NO, not THAT but...just check the notes at the end...)
> 
> And, dear readers, while there is nothing explicit here, it's rated mature for a reason. :)

"Is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?"

 

"You don’t like the mustache. You can just say it."

 

Felicity bit her lip. "Uh, well…"

 

"Honesty, right?" Oliver asked. "We're supposed to be 100% honest with each other, right?" Oliver nodded. "You can say it."

 

She huffed and closed her eyes. "Um, it looks like something that would show up in a bad porno video. With that awful, cheesy music, terribly unrealistic location, and the poor girl is dressed like a hooker to begin with.  I mean who are they kidding! We know what's going to happen. Clothing just kills the 'surprise', right? Oh! And the horrendous dialogue like 'I'm here to drop off this…package.' While the girl, they give her some shitty line like 'Oh, I've got a place for your to put your package.' Your mustache lives, works, and parties there. Like the adult entertainment industry called and wants it back." Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

 

Oliver looked at her with his mouth wide open, blinking.

 

It reminded Felicity of her. "Too…much honesty?" Her face scrunched up, waiting for the blow.

 

"No." He threw a hand over his mouth, covering the offending mustache. He'd gone out in PUBLIC like this!

 

"So, were you hoping to relive a …."

 

"I'm gonna go shave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A place for all my drabbles! Hello all you lovely readers. Hope you have/had a fantastic day depending on where you are!  
> I'm still hard at work at Lights and Spaces but the next chapter isn't coming as quickly as I had hoped. Therefore, I thought I'd post a drabble I wrote a little while ago. 
> 
> Now, if you come across a certain piece of dialogue you'd like to see a short drabble about, I'm more than happy to take a shot. Just comment here and I'll bat it around. And thank you for comments/kudos/looks here and in Lights and Sounds. It makes a gal feel loved in this cyber community!!


	2. A Study in Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, Suits.  
> Mainly Oliver's POV. 
> 
> (Not what I expected, but I like how it turned out. Mentions somethings about some pop culture whatnot. No spoilers, I think. Set between Season 3/4.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! *waves* Sorry it's been so long since my last posting. The muse left (it's back now, sort of!), I participated in GISHWHES. had a birthday, ended up at a few Cons.... (met Stephen Amell! He's so nice :) ), and now it's the first Sunday October! Three more sleeps until the premiere! So I'm back. Still working on my next chapter of the other story. I just have a few things to work through on it. I have a few more of these dialogue ones, will get them typed up and tweaked til my heart's content. (Can't give any deadlines with my work and schedule, just know they are in the pipeline.)
> 
> Okay, so it isn't a line of dialogue but a few lines hit me one morning in September like a freight train. Like I HAD to write them down in an elevator as I was getting into work before I forgot them. Today, I had my 'aha!' moment on it. Thus, the posting. Please let me know if you see anything wrong with the format/wording. I'm a stickler for this stuff but, when you're in your own bubble, you forget things. 
> 
> (Have I lost you? Do people read these things?)

Felicity loves Oliver in The Arrow suit with the leather that hugs him just so… but what she loves more? Oliver in a three piece suit. The tie, the suspenders, the vest, the jacket, and the pants.

 

Well, maybe not a true three piece suit but he gets it. Just like he likes her short skirts, she likes men in suits.

 

Okay, she'll admit she likes him in anything as well as nothing. The fine Italian silks, v neck shirt, blue jeans, sweats… the green hoodie he presently favors is one of her favorites.

 

"But, oh boy. _Suits._ "

 

-

 

Oliver first thought she had a thing for the 40's and the 50's. The era of Rat Pack and their fellow well-dressed men. All that jazz. 

 

He's wrong. 

 

She says it all started with Doctor Who in college. While Nine was all leather and bold words, he wasn't her thing. But, oh, when Ten showed up in all his gangly, geeky glory?  Especially in the hero coat, the blue pinstripes with the vest?  Oliver can tell from their marathons that he's her favorite. Felicity swears she loves them all, but the mop headed Eleven doesn't fool him.

 

Ten's suits reel her in.

 

He briefly wonders if the geekiness is what attracted her to Barry, then pushes all thoughts of him away.

 

(But if they ever met David Tennant while the man is wearing a fitted suit and his hair just so, it'd be 'Oliver who?')

 

He sits through a few episodes of Torchwood - even if he does think the actor's face favors someone they know- for Felicity's love of Captain Jack Harkness. Big, bold, and brash, throwing his blue coat on over suspenders and dress pants before going out to fight aliens, she sighs a little dreamily. 

 

(Oh, and he knows she likes the teaboy and his suits too. She never says it, but he knows.)

 

One night after turning off the TV, she mumbles something low about how she'd love to test Harkness' suspenders.

 

He files it away.

 

 

When he can steer her away from science fiction, she brings him up to date on James Bond. He knew there was a blonde Bond pre-island, but Daniel Craig is not what he was expecting. A little rougher but still suave and devilishly handsome for Bond. (And he almost, almost wants a bathing suit in Casino Royale if it elicits the same breathy gasp Felicity seems to give each time they see it.)

 

 

Felicity says they can explore Mad Men next if he wants. Gorgeous Jon Hamm with that chiseled jaw that reminds her of Roy.

 

It takes place at an ad agency, she says. There are tons of suits is what he hears.

 

He asks her for a comedy.

 

He gets How I Met Your Mother with Barney Stinson and a song about his love of suits.

 

He has to do something. 

 

-

 

Oliver does a little research on both suits from the shows and movies. A certain suit maker becomes saved to his favorites on his phone.

 

In his research, he found that even that guy who flies around Metropolis appears to leave suits behind in telephone booths of all places. Good, expensive, well-tailored suits.  Must be a bitch to replace them all, what with all the shit that goes down in that city on a regular basis. Reminds him of…

 

Nope. Not going there.

 

 

 

(Wait, Metropolis still has pay phones?)

 

-  
 

Sure, Oliver used to wear suits. Rarely the vest. Certainly never fancy suspenders. And he hated the penguin get ups with their funky waistcoats and bow ties. He will admit that the ladies fawned over him while he was dressed up, but never with the look Felicity has now.

 

She's slowly traced him with her eyes, a quirk of a smile, and just a hint of dilated pupil.

 

He's quite sure the blue pinstripe from Tom Ford makes his eyes pop, but as he flicks his jacket open just so, Felicity gets a hint of deep navy suspenders.

 

She licks her lips.

 

 

 

David Tennant has nothing on him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you all think. I'll try to be better at responding to individual comments. And as always, if you want to see a certain prompt, let me know in the comments!! I'm open to new things. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. How A Face Can Change When A Heart Knows Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Season 3 had ended a little differently? (Is it still spoilers from Season 3 if I change where it ends?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last year I wasn't really motivated to do NaNoWriMo. I didn't love my premise. I liked it a lot, but I didn't love it. So, five days in, it went belly up. So this year? Well, today I decided this year I'm doing fan fiction. I've had this idea rattling around in my head since June and I really, really like it. It's not all there and what I do have spread out in three pages in three different journals isn't all fine tuned yet, but I've got plenty of time to map it out. 
> 
> The thing is I'm not entirely sure anyone else would want to read more and if I wrote it, well, I'd like to share it. So, I've come to you to test it out. Think of this as the opener to season 4 where season 3's ending was really episode 3x20. (And I can't decide if I'd leave this bit like this or if I'd flesh it out.)
> 
> So, I guess the big question is....would you want to see more? (And as always, thank you for reading.)

It takes Oliver Queen three years to defeat Ra's and shed his Al Sah-him identity.   
It takes Oliver Queen three years to return to Starling City, three years to the day he left.   
It takes thirty-three hours to fly back with a three hour layover in LA.   
It takes thirty minutes to travel by taxi to his sister's loft from the airport.   
Thirteen minutes up the stairs because apparently the elevator is broken. (He wonders for three of those minutes if it was ever fixed in the time he was gone.)   
Three minutes to decide if he should use his key.  
Thirty seconds to realize he has no key.  
Three minutes to stop arguing with himself and just knock.

It takes three long minutes for the door to open and reveal Thea Queen.   
Three seconds to realize she's not alone.  
Three seconds to realize the child squirming in his sister's arms isn't Sara.   
Thirty to determine isn't even hers. 

Three to determine it's his. 

He takes thirty seconds to process the image in front of him.   
"Hi?" He winces as his voice cracks. 

It takes 3 seconds for Felicity Smoak to recognize the voice.   
Three to drop the dish into the sink with a clatter.  
Thirty seconds for her to race from the kitchen. 

"O-Oliver?"


End file.
